Five Times the Doctor was Happy
by newvian-whovian
Summary: The Doctor discovered a new song popular in 2014. He won't stop listening to it. *songfic*


**Summary: The Doctor discovered a new song popular in 2014. He won't stop listening to it. **

**First bit is sometime after The Three Doctors but before The Green Death. Second bit is between The Visitation and Black Orchid. Third bit is between The Happiness Patrol and Silver Nemesis. Fourth bit is between The Doctor Dances and Boom Town. Fifth bit is between The Eleventh Hour and The Beast Below.**

**You might want to listen to Happy by Pharrell Williams to get the full effect of this fic.**

**Five Times the Doctor was Happy**

"Jo, I stopped by Earth in 2014 and found this lovely item," the Doctor said, holding up a CD with the word 'Happy (2014)' written on it in permanent marker.

"Doctor, what's that?" Jo asked.

"Why, Jo, it's a compact disc or CD for short. They aren't mass-produced until the 1980's. But it's what's on the CD that I'm referring to. Come into the TARDIS and I'll show you," the Doctor said, opening the door to the box and entering. Jo followed him into the box and the Doctor put the CD into a player built into the console. An upbeat song started playing over the speakers.

"What's this song called?" Jo asked.

"It's called 'Happy,' and it really puts someone in a good mood."

"You said it was from 2014?"

"I did, yes."

"Music changes between now and then. It's a good song. Is all music like this in 2014?"

"No, not really. Most of it is pretty vulgar," the Doctor said, making an expression as if there was a nasty smell in the room.

"Well, this song is nice."

"It is."

* * *

"So we had a hand in the Fire of-"

"Yes, Tegan, we did," the Doctor said, setting the autopilot and going to check something in another room. He enters a room, aiming for one of the roundels, and trips over a pile of rubbish. He rolls over onto his back to sit up, and spots something he recognized, a CD in a clear case. He picked it up and examined it, smiling when he remembered what was on it. He got up to check the thing he was trying to check before going to the console room, putting the disc into a player.

"Doctor, what's that?" Adric asked.

"Oh, it's a CD, or compact disc. I picked it up on Earth in 2014."

"What is it for?" he asked.

"It holds music to be played using one of these players," the Doctor said, hitting the play button on the player, causing an upbeat song to play over the speakers in the console room.

"Tegan might be familiar with this song," Nyssa said.

"No she wouldn't, it's from after her time," the Doctor said.

"It's a good song, you've got to admit," Tegan said, listening to the song. "Who sings it?"

"A man by the name of Pharrell Williams," the Doctor said.

* * *

"Doctor, what's this?" Ace asked, handing the Doctor a CD in a clear case.

"Why, I remember this! I picked it up in the year 2014," the Doctor said. "These mostly replace cassettes by the year 2000," he added as he put the CD in a player on the console. The same upbeat song he's enjoyed throughout several lives played over the speakers.

"It's not bad," Ace commented, listening.

"Are you kidding, it's wonderful! Can't help but smile!" the Doctor said. He touched Ace's nose, causing her to smile.

"There it is!"

"How fitting after the adventure we just had."

"Oh, I didn't notice that! Interesting."

* * *

"Doctor, I just found this in a spare room, what's on it?" Rose asked, handing the Doctor an all-too familiar disc in a clear case.

"Oh, just a song that becomes really popular in the year 2014," the Doctor said, placing the CD in the player on the console. The song played over the speakers and the Doctor danced a bit.

"Puts a smile on your face, that one!" the Doctor said.

"Looks like it," Rose said, smiling.

"'S why it'll be popular."

"Makes a big change after the day we've had," Rose said before holding her hands out to the Doctor, as if saying 'dance with me.' The Doctor got the message and the two danced to the song until it ended.

* * *

"Dance with me, Amelia!" the Doctor said, popping a CD into the player and dancing wildly to the upbeat song that played over the speakers.

"Why have I never heard that song? Sounds pretty modern," Amy asked.

"It doesn't get popular until 2014," the Doctor said, and then held his hands out to the redheaded girl in front of him.

"Okay, fine," Amy said, taking the Doctor's hands and dancing with the Time Lord.

"I acquired a copy of this song during my third life, during a trip to 2014," the Doctor explained as the two danced to the song.

"You dance like Rory's granddad," Amy said with a laugh.

"I'm in my 900's, of course my dancing skills will be sub-par," the Doctor said, looking obviously offended.

"Sorry," Amy said.

* * *

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

_Because I'm happy_

_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_


End file.
